Spoiler Fic 2x03
by suspensegirl
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! THIS FIC IS MADE PRIMARILY FROM 2X03 SPOILERS! Blair's need for passion...and the convenience of Chuck nearby? One-shot.


A/N: This is an entirely based spoiler fic, so if you don't like spoilers STOP reading! Also, I know Dan and Serena are still together at this point in the season, but I knew very little when I wrote this…and had the mindset of only knowing the forwardness of CB and not anyone else, so just assume nothing has happened between Dan & Serena and she's still heartbroken.

A/N: This is not what actually happens in episode 3, so don't get your hopes up. This is just my personal thoughts on the bc struggle...before the "have sex with me" scene. Blair & Serena are chilling at Serena's summer house or what not...and Chuck walks in on the scene and what all happens with that. I'm telling you this was so addictive to write...and I know with all the CB angst, maybe we could use a little of this? Yes? Well, anyways...we know Blair is struggling with lack of passion with Marcus, and Chuck is struggling cause he can't seem to find passionate energy in his system for anyone but Blair...so a bit of the openended vulnerability with Blair here...and Chuck, well...being Chuck. ;p ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!! D

"Oh Marcus is so incredible, S! He's sweet and so sincere and totally fun! Plus, he is hot!" she sang out.

"Not to mention practically the royal heir to the Queen of England," Serena muttered under her breath.

Blair laughed, hitting the blonde playfully. "As if, Serena!" She paused. "But he's pretty close," she said, excitedly, nearly pouncing on her best friend. "And if I keep this thing going, I could become royal myself!" she squealed.

Serena let out a quiet laugh in disbelief and rolled her eyes. After several moments, Blair's face fell and S 

could sense it.

"What's wrong, B? Trouble in Paradise already?" she smirked.

Blair sighed. "No, nothing everything's fine..."

"B," Serena started.

She sighed. "It's just...there's no..."

Serena turned to her.

"How do I put this?" Blair moved her hands around in a gesture.

"Sex?" Serena asked, bluntly.

Blair choked out a laugh. "Passion," she corrected, after a determined glare.

"Oh my bad," Serena giggled.

Blair sighed again, fidgeting with her nails.

"Don't worry B, I'm sure it'll come around eventually," she patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "I'm not worried."

Serena rolled her eyes, but said nothing and picked up a magazine, flipping through it casually.

"It never took Chuck nearly this long," Blair muttered.

"What was that?" Serena smirked.

"Uh, nothing," Blair said, absentmindedly flipping her hair around her fingers.

Serena laughed, setting down her magazine. "Blair, forgive me, but did you just compare Lord Marcus to Chuck? The boy doesn't think of anything BUT sex, of course it wouldn't take him long!"

Blair wrinkled her nose. "You just pick up on everything, don't you S?"

Serena nodded obviously. "Trust me, B. The good ones are worth the wait." She winked.

"Ugh, talk about WRONG! Let's not switch to Humphrey, please."

Serena grew quiet and returned to her magazine. A new phase of depression, overcoming her features.

"Oh S, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--I mean, I didn't mean to bring up--"

"It's okay," Serena interrupted her, holding up a hand to stop her apologies. They both grew quiet, then 

she cleared her throat. "I mean, if I just happen to mention to Marcus that you're craving sex from your ex, it'll be no big deal right?" she giggled.

"Hey!" Blair laughed, playfully stealing Serena's magazine & hitting her on the head with it. The fought it out for awhile and were near tossing drinks on each other when footsteps approached.

The handsome figure leaned against the white post beside him. "Looks like I came just in time," he smirked. "And what do we have here?" he spoke slyly, twirling one of Blair's locks between his fingertips.

Serena's eyes narrowed. Blair turned around in a flash as her hair slid through his hands and he recoiled, taking a step back, with that smug smirk still planted on his face. Blair looked away and tried to keep her face from reddening or heating to any unnatural degree.

"What ARE you doing here?" Serena asked, severely annoyed.

"It is MY summer house too, Sis," he winked. "Just remember that," he said, slowly walking into the building just behind them.

Blair had been frozen and let out a sigh of relief after Serena announced his departure. Serena looked at her a little worried but then just rolled her eyes. "You'd think if you were over him, he wouldn't give you such a..."

"What?" Blair asked, slightly annoyed. But she turned to look inside and discovered Chuck taking off his 

shirt. Her mouth dropped.

Serena laughed a bit. "Something interesting you've cast your eyes upon?"

"No," she turned around and settled herself as S returned to her magazine. But after some time, Blair couldn't resist and turned back inside to look...only to find Chuck now unzipping his pants...with shorts ready to change into on the counter, but still. Blair could hardly breathe. Too many times she had seen him far past this stage of undressing and the memories flashed through her at a painful rate.

"S..." she whispered.

Serena went on in her oblivious state.

"S..." she said a little louder.

Serena quietly yawned a "hmm?"

"S!" Blair nearly screeched, clutching her wrist, producing almost an indentation.

"Ow!" Serena yelled, looking towards the window where Chuck was not only almost fully undressed but he was smirking wildly at Blair, no doubt because of her recent squeal. She stood up frustrated. "Ugh, Chuck! Go do that in your room, please!" She turned away, pointing her finger in the direction of his homely abode, to avoid the sick perverted look he no doubt was giving the both of them.

Blair had no doubt looked away by this point, but she could feel his stare on her porcelain face and it created a yearning within her to indeed follow him to that abode of his.

When Serena was sure he was gone, she sat down again. And as predicted, Blair turned back to watch the hallway in which he had gone down. "B," Serena said cautiously.

Blair turned away again. "Yes, S?" she smiled fakely.

"You have a boyfriend," she said, never taking her eyes from her magazine.

Blair sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Right," she paused. "Marcus."

...


End file.
